Light Before the Dusk
by Poptart-Hero
Summary: Maria always thought that life was like swimming. Now she's drowning from the pain of living. What happens Sebastian saves her from it all. Winter melts into spring, and adoration into love. When light meets the dusk who will win? Sebastianxoc *Rating liable to change


**Hello~! It's okay, I am here now! *silence*... it was worth a try... Anywaaaay~ Take it Undertaker~!**

**Undertaker: Miss Dinner does not own Kuroshitsuji~~ Ushishishi~ She's no that creative~**

**Me: so mean...**

* * *

"A letter from the queen has arrived, young master."

Ciel looked up from his desk to lay eyes on his butler whom was holding a silver platter which held one solitary letter. The boy sighed. It seemed like right as he completed a mission he would receive yet another letter from Her Highness. Not that he didn't want another task to distract him from his dull financial work, he would just like a day to relax once in a while.

Reaching forward, he lifted the letter off the plate, and stared at the royal insignia. 'Well, I might as well start. The quicker I finish, the faster I can return to my personal life' thought the raven haired boy.

* * *

'So this is the place…' Ciel thought as he stared up at the nearly destroyed hospital. The place reeked of the smell of rotting flesh and blood. Over grown ivy had formed over most of the building. The windows were all broken with the exception of the third floor, in which the windows were all barred. 'Ominous' The word suited the place entirely.

Sebastian glanced over at his master who stared at the building with hard eyes. Noticing his butler's stare, he glared back, "Let's go, Sebastian."

The wind brushed back the young earl's hair, causing a shiver to ripple through his body. Summer had just passed, and autumn had begun its reign over London.

Wanting to escape the frigid air, the boy strode toward the foreboding architecture. The silence disturbed by the fluttering of leaves and the clicking of shoes hitting the ground. Finally arriving at the entrance, the two forced open the doors and cautiously stepped inside. Ciel's eyes narrowed, body stiffened, as he stared at the lobby.

The area was clean, not a thing out of place. It looked like time hadn't touched the inside at all. Suddenly, the lights turned on. Alarmed, Sebastian pushed Ciel behind him, and reached for the hidden silver ware in his coat. After deciding that nothing was going to come forth and attack them, the two continued onward with extreme caution.

Butler and master both walked down a hall way, opening each door they came across and searching the rooms. Everything seemed eerily normal on the first floor. The second floor was different. After climbing the stairs, numerous disturbing things littered their path.

_Click_

Sebastian grabbed Ciel and rushed back the way they had come. Peeking around the corner, Ciel watched as a group of men dressed in white walked out of the door they had been standing by previously. The men talked in hushed murmurs, seemingly arguing about something.

"Sebastian, what are they saying?" Ciel asked furrowing his brows together when the only answer he received was his butler holding his finger to his lips as a gesture to keep quiet. Waiting until the group was out of sight, the earl stepped out of hiding. The butler brushed past Ciel and opened the door the men had exited from.

The moon illuminated the room enough to see without having to light any candles. The young earl's eyes widened a fraction in shock. Stacks of money littered the room carelessly. There was a desk in the middle of the room that held three folders. Ciel walked towards a wad of cash, bending it back and watching it flitter back to standing position.

"It would seem," Sebastian said as he walked around the desk to observe the folders sitting there, "that the Queen was right about the embezzlement of money from local companies."

The folders were all of different thickness. The large one stuffed full of multi-color papers was labeled 'Reports'. The next one nearly as full as the previous one was labeled 'Failures', and had blood splattered on some of the paper and top flap. The last one was very thin and only held a few papers; the label had been scratched out. Ciel picked up the last folder and opened it. The inside contained four profiles, three of them had been stamped with the word 'deceased'.

"Yes, it would seem so. They also seem to be conducting some sort of underground experimentations." Ciel finally responded as he folded the last profile and stuffed it in his cloak.

"Let's go." Ciel gestured toward the door as he stepped over a money stack. Sebastian set down the folder he had been searching, and walked out of the room, towards the stairway leading up to the third floor.

Immediately the air grew colder. The floor had bloody foot prints, and a trail of blood as if a body had been dragged down the hall way. Syringes laid abandoned on the floor as well as some broken glass.

The first door the two man group approached was by far the worst. Blood leaked in streams from under the door and puddled near his feet. Ciel scrunched up his nose at the smell that emitted from the room. 'Whatever is in there cannot be pleasant' thought the earl as Sebastian twisted the door knob.

Bodies lay in a pile in the middle of the room, some spread in odd places. One in particular was by the door. His eyes rolled back in his head, insides pooled out of his stomach while blood flowed from his mouth. Instantly the earl's eyes widened and his gag reflex became active as he ran out of the room. Sebastian caught his master just before fell. Ciel slapped the demon's hands away, just before he vomited.

"Young master, perhaps it would be best if we left -" Sebastian began before a paper was thrust in his face. He grabbed the paper which appeared to be a profile of one of the experiments.

"Find him… I command you to find the experiment 0918A!" Ciel shouted as he glared up at his eternal servant. He grew tired of this place, only wanting to be home asleep in his bed. After throwing up, he felt weak. His whole body shook from the sole image of the corpse. Groaning as Sebastian set him on his shoulder; the boy gripped his shirt, trying to stop his pants.

"As you command, young master." The butler said, eyes filled with amusement. Sebastian was always surprised by his master. No matter how many times he thought that he could predict his master, Ciel always managed to prove him wrong.

Using his demon powers he searched all the rooms at an unholy speed, until he came across the last room in the hall. The demon cautiously opened the door. The room was enormous. Cages hung from the ceiling each containing two or three children, yet none held 0918A. That's when he noticed the door at the back of the room. The children looked at the intruder with dead eyes as passed by their cages.

Ciel shuddered. He knew those looks. He once held the same expression. The feeling of hopelessness and acceptance. The acceptance of the fate that held hands with hell.

Sebastian entered the next room, and in a solitary cage by herself sat a girl with the most unusual features. Fear stricken eyes met Sebastian's; silver clashed with red. The girl's gaze softened visibly as she crawled toward the bars.

"Are you experiment 0918A?" Sebastian asked, still confused by the girl's unusual behavior. Normally, the children would crawl **away** not towards an intruder.

The girl nodded, in that moment Sebastian found something that caught his attention. It caught it and didn't let go. This small girl had **cat** ears and a tail. Yes, Sebastian was in for the most interesting of times, indeed.


End file.
